


King's Other Game

by Angevon



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Love Hotels, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke gets a little too 'excited' at the King's Game during that piggy-back ride. Souji bothers him about it later... in private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Other Game

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink meme prompt:](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1749279#t1749279) _Yu/Yosuke, Yosuke hopes Yu doesn't notice the erection poking into the back of his head when he gives him a piggyback ride during the King's game. He does. He definitely does._
> 
> A Yu Narukami version is available [here at Dreamwidth,](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/5009.html) or at the BBBH link~

Yosuke was not enjoying the King's Game. The girls' drunkenness had been amusing at first, but it quickly wore thin. Rise kept humming to herself, completely out of key with the music playing in the club. This surprised him because she was a music idol, after all. And Yukiko was giggling continuously to herself, but it was not enough to get her into a full roaring laughing fit—which would have been preferable because at least it would eventually _cease._ His ears were being _murdered_ here!

He could've just put his headphones on and pretended the game wasn't happening, but he had a feeling Rise would have something to say about that, so he shoved his hand in his pocket and thumbed his MP3 player instead.

At least Chie, working damage control on Yukiko, also seemed to be having a poor time, so he had a companion in his misery.

And Naoto, god, what could that boy be thinking about them all? He was probably questioning why the hell he'd taken them up on their offer to hang out. He'd said nothing at all in the past half hour.

On the bright side, it was so hot in here that Souji had unbuttoned his shirt's top two buttons, exposing his collarbone. The guy was so straight-laced, he never did anything like that. It was quite a surprise. Yosuke had once tried to get him to wear a v-neck t-shirt like his own, but Souji had steadfastly refused. Kind of a prude, huh?

Well, maybe it wasn't really hot in here, but the drinks made it seem like it was. They didn't taste alcoholic, but Yosuke wouldn't have noticed his best friend's unbuttoned shirt like that without something influencing him, right? 

Right.

"Come on, come on!" Rise said. "Next round! Gimme your chopsticks and let's do this."

Yosuke handed his over with a sigh, and noted disturbingly that Kanji and Teddie hadn't rejoined the group. They were out of sight... What were those two doing? 

Rise held the bundle of chopsticks out to everyone. Yosuke picked one from the back. The front hadn't done anything for him last round. 

His new chopstick had four marks. Not the King. Well, if he was the King, he would... uh... Hmm, he hadn't even thought about it. Probably make his victim reveal some embarrassing secret so that he could tease them about it forever. Yeah, that sounded fun. Not like he wanted a kiss from any of these drunk girls or anything. He'd thought about it, but yeah, they were too crazy and as Yukiko continued to giggle he wondered why he'd ever thought her attractive.

Besides, what if his victim ended up one of the boys? Both Souji and Naoto were options. 

Hmm, Souji... what sort of horrible secrets was he hiding? Maybe he used to keep pet snails or something when he was growing up. He was weird enough for that. Oh, god. One time after a rainy day Yosuke had caught Souji picking things up from the ground. He'd asked him what he was doing, and Souji'd held out his hand and... he'd had a fist full of wriggling worms! The worms had come out of the ground because of the rain and Souji didn't want them to be stepped on... Sometimes that guy was too compassionate.

And Naoto, maybe, uh... Maybe there was some amusing mistake or something he'd made when he was a beginner detective. Could be fun.

Oh, Souji was the King.

Yosuke blinked and began to pay attention to the game again. Souji, eh? He agreed with Chie—at least his request would probably be reasonable.

Except Yukiko stopped giggling enough to say that his order should be even more extreme than Teddie's 'smooch' request had been. _Dude, no, what if I get called?_ Yosuke wanted to protest. 

But Rise was already making even more horrible suggestions. "They should rest their head on the King's lap!" 

W-what...

The alcohol had to be affecting him because he couldn't help but imagine himself with his head on Souji's lap, looking up at Souji... who was brushing those slender fingers through his hair and smiling fondly at him...

D-dude, it was definitely too hot in here. Yosuke began to pant. 

"Nah, make 'em sit on his lap," Yukiko said.

 _Y-Yukiko-san!_ Though, honestly that was better than Rise's suggestion, because if Yosuke was called he could just perch on Souji's knees and it would be okay. Souji would simply smile faintly at his back, maybe pat him on the back too, and it would be awkward, but survivable.

Rise squealed with excitement, probably imaging herself in that position. "Oh! Or they could have to _hug_ him!"

A hug? Well, that would be awkward as hell, but again survivable. It could be a kiss, after all. A kiss... kissing Souji... 

Yosuke blinked. What the heck was he thinking? His pants felt tight all of a sudden and he wondered why.

He noticed that Souji was watching the girls with amusement. Man, why was he having so much fun with this? Well, he was the King this round... He was probably imagining performing each suggestion with each girl as they brought it up. Bastard.

Or maybe he was imagining all the girls doing all their suggestions _at once_. He pretty much had his own harem going on here, dammit. If Yosuke had been King it was guaranteed they'd just call him a pervert if he so much as thought of any of their suggestions. Life was so unfair.

All the girls at once, huh? All fawning over King Souji... Maybe Yosuke could fawn along with them... 

Uh... Why was all his blood rushing south? Yosuke crossed his legs hurriedly. The rose-red leather couch under him groaned in response, mirroring his thoughts. He wished he was sitting at a table and not in plain view...

"Better than that… A piggyback ride!" Yukiko exclaimed with a fresh bout of giggling.

Oh, man, if Souji chose that their boobs would be at his back, and... That was the reason he'd wanted a motorcycle license so badly, to ride with a girl at his back...

Yosuke snickered because it was obvious Souji liked that one, too. His kingly best friend was nodding now. "Number Four gets a piggy-back ride!" Souji declared.

Yosuke face-palmed. His number, of course. _He_ would be up against his friend's back. Yosuke twisted his legs tighter against his hardening dick. Why... why was it not going down!? _Why?_

Everyone was exchanging glances. "Who's Number Four?" Rise asked. "I'm Number One..." She pouted, obviously disappointed that Souji hadn't picked her.

"I'm Two," said Chie. "Yukiko?"

"Three," her best friend replied, no longer giggling but looking forlornly at her chopstick.

Naoto didn't answer, just held his stick out for the girls to see. Yosuke didn't look. Didn't matter. He was probably Number Five.

All eyes turned to Yosuke. Souji raised an eyebrow at him that was hidden by his silver bangs.

Yosuke sighed miserably. "Can we... not and say we did?" he suggested.

"The King's order is _absolute!_ " Rise and Yukiko sang together. Then they both burst into laughter.

Souji stood up, put his hand on his hip, and looked pointedly at him. 

Damn it... A piggy-back ride was way worse than a hug. It was like... an extreme hug! He'd have to put his arms around Souji's shoulders and be up against his back and... Mm, being so close to Souji...

Augh, why the hell was his boner not going down? _Oh my god, they're all going to find out if I stand up, oh my god..._

"Come on, Yosuke!" Rise whined. 

"You'd better just do it," Chie said. She sounded surprisingly sympathetic. "They're not going to let it go, you know."

Yosuke groaned.

Souji, apparently tired of waiting for him, moved until he stood in front of Yosuke, then turned around and squatted to allow him to climb on his back. Yosuke's eyes flickered over to the girls, then he uncrossed his legs and tried to use his arm to block the sight of his bulge from them. He quickly put his legs over Souji's shoulders, and Souji lifted him up. 

Yosuke's erection was crushed painfully against the back of Souji's head. _Please don't notice that, partner, please,_ he mentally begged. 

Souji grunted as he straightened, and he tried to carry Yosuke over to the club's other red leather couch where he had been seated earlier. His elbow knocked over one of the drinks on the nearby table. "Better you than Kanji," Souji murmured. "You aren't so heavy..."

"I bet you do this all the time with Nanako-chan, eh?" Yosuke asked with a strangled laugh, desperately trying to stave off his growing misery.

"Nooooot really," Souji said. He staggered a few steps forward, the girls cheering him on.

"This is so not cool," Yosuke muttered. He couldn't even appreciate that he was close to his best friend because of how worried he was about his damned boner. "Just kill me, really."

"That's a bit extreme," Souji commented. "It could have been worse. I could have asked for a kiss, you know. A French kiss, even."

"That's not even funny." Even though Yosuke had thought about that...

"No?" Souji chuckled. He reached the couch. "Okay, I'm putting you down now." He carefully bent his legs and deposited Yosuke onto the couch. Yosuke immediately crossed his legs and turned away from the girls. Souji glanced at him in vague amusement, and then the girls demanded his attention because Yukiko suddenly declared herself Queen and started pestering Naoto.

* * *

An eternity later they—Kanji, Teddie, Yosuke, and Souji—entered their room at the Seaside Clamshell Inn. They'd already survived one night in this disturbing room. Kanji had slept on the room's single red armchair, and after much complaining, Yosuke had finally agreed to use the waterbed with Souji and Teddie. The waterbed was just so wrong... It was heart-shaped with matching heart-shaped pink and purple pillows and there was a massive tissue box and a bottle of spray perfume sitting on the headstand. And if you pressed one of the buttons on the control panel the bed spun around...

But when Yosuke finally gave in, it ended up, somehow, an acceptable arrangement. Teddie lived with him, so he was used to having his personal space invaded by the bear. Sleeping next to him was not a big deal; it had happened several times before when the bear was lonely in the middle of the night, though he'd never tell anyone that. But Teddie had ended up so ecstatic to sleep next to 'Sensei' that he had become Souji's problem instead of Yosuke's, anyway. It was kind of a relief. 

However, the water bed had killed Yosuke's back last night and he did not want to use it again. Which left him with, well, trading places with Kanji. Maybe Kanji would finally know the softness of Teddie's fur.

But first things first. Yosuke locked himself in the bathroom. Let the other guys figure out the sleeping arrangement while he washed up. After how hot the club had been, he needed a shower. Preferably a cold one.

At least the bathroom wasn't suggestive, well, aside from the marble jacuzzi that was large enough to hold several people at once. He was surprised it wasn't also shaped like a heart. A picture of a sea turtle hung over the jacuzzi. Well, it fit the hotel's naming theme. The towels had little seashells embroidered on them, too. Aside from that, the bathroom was unadorned and rather nice, as hotel bathrooms went.

A jacuzzi, huh? No shower? It would have to do. 

He took a quick bath using the only bar of soap in the bathroom. Sucked to be the other guys, heh... Actually the soap had been used by Teddie earlier, but whatever, Yosuke shared enough with the bear at home. It was mildly scented. The shampoo was the good stuff, too, lathered up real nice.

By the time the bathwater cooled, he was feeling a hell of a lot better. He dressed in his pajamas—white with a large, embarrassing orange 'J' on the chest, anyone could tell where he'd bought them—and left the bathroom to see what the others were up to. 

Both Teddie and Kanji were fast asleep on the bed, which was rotating slowly. It hadn't been earlier. Probably the bear couldn't resist messing with the controls.

Where was Souji...?

Yosuke scanned the room and found his silver-haired friend in the red armchair. He was in his pajamas, too, a gray, long-sleeved top and dark-hued bottoms. "What!? Partner, I claimed that!"

Souji spread his hands in a shrug. "There's no room on the bed." Yeah, Kanji was sprawled out over it...

Yosuke ran his fingers through his damp hair. "Fine. It's fine. I'll sleep on the floor." 

He returned to the bathroom and grabbed some towels, then dumped them unceremoniously on the floor, creating a makeshift mattress out of them. 

...This was going to _suck._

"Yosuke," said Souji. "That's going to be worse on your back than the waterbed."

He turned. His best friend was looking at him with mild concern in his gray eyes... His concern was touching, but Yosuke had already made his decision.

"There is some room next to Teddie, actually," Souji pointed out. "And you can stop the spinning with one of the buttons, if that bothers you."

"No," Yosuke told him. He used his foot to straighten out one of the towels on the ground. "This is fine. I'll manage."

"Well, I won't stop you." Souji looked vaguely disapproving. "But... You could just ask me to take the bed, and then you could have this chair."

Souji looked really comfortable in that chair. It was the kind of chair that said 'sit in me forever,' with cushions that molded to one's body. The kind you'd have to grunt to get out of. As nice as it might be, it was just as likely to kill his back as the floor and the waterbed, honestly.

"It's fine, partner," Yosuke said. "I don't really care."

"I care," Souji said. "You swear more when you're tired."

"I said it's fine."

"If you say so..." 

Yosuke grabbed one of the heart pillows sticking out from the bed when it passed by on its rotation. He shoved it under his head and rolled onto his side to try and get to sleep. After a few minutes of trying to slow his breathing, he said, "You know, this sucks. This is how our first week of school ends. A stupid trip to a stupid school for a lesson we could've got at home, and to top it all off, a stupid game in a stupid nightclub. Welcome fucking back." He swore on purpose just to annoy Souji. Then he let out a groan, half exhaustion and half exasperation. One of the towels was bunching up under him, digging painfully into his side.

Souji sighed and peeled himself out of the armchair. It made a 'pop' sound upon releasing him. "I'll be right back." He fished something out of his duffel bag—in the soft lighting, Yosuke couldn't see what, but it looked like a wallet—and then left the room. He was probably gonna get a drink.

Yosuke stared at the armchair while his friend was gone. That lumpy towel digging into him made him thrash onto his back in frustration, tempting him further to steal the armchair. No, it was Souji's... but his partner wouldn't care. He was always doing things like that, letting people walk all over him... No, Yosuke couldn't resign his best friend to the floor. He'd just suffer it himself. He closed his eyes and tried—and failed—to get to sleep.

Souji returned several minutes later. "Okay, come on, Yosuke. Let's go."

Yosuke moaned and draped his arm over his eyes. "Go? Dude, it's like fucking 2 AM. Where the hell do you think you're gonna go?" 

"Another room? With an empty bed?" Souji dangled some keys out at arm's length and jingled them. 

Yosuke sat up and stared. "Wh-what? How did you...?"

"Come on. It's down another hall." Souji picked up his duffel bag and told him to bring his own belongings.

Yosuke followed him out with muted relief. "You're a lifesaver, partner! How the heck did you manage to get another room?"

"Don't worry about it," Souji said, smiling at him. "I went with an economy room. It's not that expensive. Unless you wanted a themed one...?"

Yosuke ignored that. "Won't we get in trouble with Kashiwagi? She assigned the rooms, after all..."

"Nah," said Souji. "I didn't use my real name."

"...What name did you use?"

"Narukami Yu," Souji replied. He sounded smug.

Yosuke snorted. "That's ridiculous."

"It felt appropriate somehow." Souji shrugged and unlocked the door to their new room.

This room had no obvious theme. It was a smallish, rather normal room with cream-colored walls. There was no TV, no window, no desk. Just a big Western-style bed with white sheets and a long, silky curtain hanging from the ceiling over one corner. There was a wicker chair near the bed's far side. The bathroom was right by the entrance. The room was illuminated by a light so soft it wouldn't prevent sleep.

Yosuke jumped right onto the bed and stretched over it in relief. Souji watched him with amusement until Yosuke finally rolled away onto his side to make room for him. 

"Partner, you're the best," Yosuke murmured, his eyes closed. "I think you've just saved the night."

"That King's Game was something else, huh?" Souji sounded like he was smiling.

"A thousand yen says the girls won't remember a thing tomorrow. Minus Chie, she seemed on the ball. She carried Yukiko to their room, after all."

"Mm," Souji agreed. Then he yawned.

Yosuke smiled to himself. His partner was so awesome. He was almost unreasonably happy that Souji had bought them another room. Best of all, now he was alone with Souji! Sometimes it felt like he never got one-on-one time with his best friend. It was too bad he was so damned exhausted from the long day and that it was so late. He'd love to use the opportunity just to talk.

He got worried sometimes about Souji's popularity. Worried that he'd be left behind while his best friend made new friends. Obviously Souji still cared about him if he'd do this. Yosuke didn't like being jealous, but it was hard sometimes. Souji was really amazing...

Uh... 

That amazing guy just set his hand on Yosuke's side.

"Yeah, partner?" Yosuke asked, not moving. He felt content and safe. He could get to sleep easily here.

"Gekkoukan High seemed like a nice school, huh?"

"I guess. School's a school." Yosuke yawned, tears of tiredness forming in his eyes. "It's bigger than Yasogami. Bigger than my school in the city, too, actually."

Yosuke felt the mattress shift behind him as Souji made himself more comfortable. He hadn't moved his hand from Yosuke's side. "Yeah," Souji said. "The Student Council President was cute, right? It's too bad we didn't see her again today."

"And we leave tomorrow." Yosuke sighed. What was her name? Fushimi-san? Those glasses had made her look adorably mature. Souji looked good in glasses, too. Heck, he just looked good in general... He wriggled his toes. He shouldn't be thinking that when Souji was right behind him on the bed here...

A companionable silence passed until Souji said, "So, about that King's Game..."

"I'm never playing that again," Yosuke mumbled. 

"It was exciting."

"I guess..."

"By the way, Yosuke..." 

Souji didn't continue. Yosuke just wanted to go to sleep by now, but it was his partner and he was curious about what he wanted to say. "Mm?" he yawned out.

"Remember that piggy-back ride?"

"Don't remind me." Yosuke groaned. "I'm trying to forget." 

"Well, Yosuke..." Souji's fingers curled into the fabric of Yosuke's pajama top. "When I give Nanako a piggy-back ride, she doesn't get excited about it in quite the same way that you did."

Yosuke's eyes shot wide open and he curled in on himself. He blushed and covered his face with a hand. "Oh fuck, Souji, I'm so sorry about that. I—"

"It's okay," Souji assured him. His hand scratched Yosuke's side comfortingly. "I was just surprised, is all. It's perfectly normal. Just hormones."

"Says you, who didn't have a hard-on in front of all his friends!"

"I'm sure I'm the only one who noticed." Souji's hand was wandering now... It had crawled under Yosuke's pajama top and callused fingers were caressing his skin.

"Well, thank God for that," Yosuke said, trying to ignore Souji's warm and overly-friendly hand. Th-this wasn't normal, was it? M-maybe he should scoot away. There was still plenty of bed here.

"Yeah... But I wonder..." Souji murmured. "What got you so excited, hmm? The girls... or me?"

"S-Souji...?" Yosuke squeaked. He felt his partner's warm breath on the back of his neck. Wh-when did he move in so close to him!? And then Souji's entire arm was under his pajama top now, stroking his back, and there was no excuse for that. No excuse at all!

But—but it didn't feel wrong...

"It was... it was the alcohol!" Yosuke claimed. Although according to Naoto the drinks were not alcoholic...

Souji pulled away from him abruptly, the warmth of his presence withdrawing, and by the shifting of the mattress, he must have turned away. "Yeah... Of course it was the girls." 

Why did he sound so bitter? Was he hoping Yosuke was... was turned on by him? Why would he even hope that if he wasn't... if he didn't... 

Yosuke swallowed. "P-Partner... You know you're my best friend, right? I don't want to risk that. I don't know what I'd do if..." 

He heard Souji's breathing catch behind him. "Are you saying it _was_ me?"

Yosuke curled in on himself further. Confessing that he might be romantically interested in _his best friend_ when they were together on a bed in a love hotel was _unthinkable..._

Souji must have taken his silence as assent. "It _was_ me! You got excited because of me!" The bed bounced suddenly as Souji sat up. 

"I didn't say that!" Yosuke protested. He'd have to face this eventually, but eventually was _not now._

"Yosuke." Souji put his hand on Yosuke's side again, right where his pajama top had ridden up to expose skin. Yosuke twitched at the sudden touch. "There's nothing wrong with liking another guy."

"There is when that guy is your best friend!" Yosuke wailed. He covered his face with both of his hands.

To his surprise, Souji didn't seem bothered by the admission at all. Was he that transparent? Maybe Souji had always known. He had a way of knowing things, especially when it came to Yosuke...

Souji traced patterns on his skin. "Sit up, Yosuke. Let's talk about this."

"No." Yosuke tried burying his face in a pillow.

Souji paused, removing his hand. "Then... let's play a game. Yosuke, if you were the King right now... what would you order?"

"What? Just go to sleep, Souji!"

"That's no fun." Yosuke could sense the frown from his friend's voice. "You're the King. If you could order me to do anything... what would you say?"

"Just forget this ever happened, okay?" Yosuke pleaded.

"We're drunk, Yosuke," Souji said. "We're not going to remember any of this tomorrow." He sounded like he believed it, too. "So, why don't you tell me—"

"Dude, we're not drunk." Yosuke sighed. If they were, would that make it any easier?

"If I was King right now," Souji said. "I'd order you to roll over and look at me!" He pushed on Yosuke's side playfully to try and make him roll onto his stomach. 

Yosuke allowed himself to be pushed only to roll onto his other side so that he could see Souji's face in the faint lighting. He looked amused and a little excited. Of course. Teasing Yosuke was fun, right?

"That's better," Souji said. "Now sit up." 

When Yosuke didn't move, Souji pulled him up with unexpected strength, almost ripping the thin fabric of his pajamas. Junes-brand clothing wasn't known for its quality. "Dammit, Souji. I'm not in the mood for games."

"What if I said I might like you, too?"

"That's not funny." Yosuke's eyes were starting to tear up. He was tired. He'd had an awful day. And now Souji was fucking with him. He rubbed his eye with a finger and that just made it worse. "Don't make fun of me..."

"Well, I don't know for sure," Souji admitted. "But maybe we could experiment?"

"What are you saying?" Yosuke muttered. "We're in a love hotel, for crying out loud..."

"The perfect opportunity!" Souji declared. "Now kiss me. The King orders a kiss."

"Who made you king, and why the hell would I..." He blushed because Souji was puckering up and waiting for him and whoa, was Souji really serious about this? Because... because... Souji had an awful sense of humor but this... wasn't like him, so that meant...

"Kiss, kiss!" Souji licked his lips in anticipation, and the sheen on them made them look more kissable than ever. Yosuke swallowed and leaned in, unable to resist. He planned for just a quick peck because he was scared, but when their lips met Souji suddenly pounced and pushed him down onto the bed in a long kiss, taking his breath away from sheer surprise.

Souji pulled back just a few inches and said, "See? Perfect opportunity. We're even already on a bed." He ran his fingers down Yosuke's cheek and they lingered under his chin.

"Part...ner..." Yosuke managed to say. Souji was drawing his tongue over his lips. Yosuke watched those wet lips, fascinated, and prayed guiltily for a second round.

But Souji held off. He told Yosuke that it was his turn to be the King. 

"Just do that again, partner," Yosuke said, his face turning red at admitting that's what he wanted.

Souji smiled and started kissing him again. During the process, Souji moved his body until he was on top of Yosuke. The mattress sank a bit from their combined weight. Yosuke might have felt trapped under his partner, but the weight of his body was reassuring somehow. It also gave his partner a better position for the kiss, which was starting to become full-on making out. 

Souji eventually pulled back. "Do you like this?" he breathed.

Yosuke grinned, feeling awkward, but not unhappy. "Y-Yeah, partner!" 

Souji sat up and shifted until he was straddling Yosuke's waist. Then he shuffled backwards until he was on Yosuke's legs. He then placed his open palm on Yosuke's crotch and pressed down. "How about this?"

Yosuke cried out in surprise and tried (and failed) to buck Souji away. He hadn't quite realized he'd gotten so hard while they were making out. 

Souji rubbed Yosuke's cock through the fabric of his pajama bottoms. God, had the material always been this thin? Yosuke whimpered at the touch. "Souji!" he called out.

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Souji asked. His eyes were fixed on his still-rubbing hand.

Yosuke moaned. 'No' really wasn't an option at this point. "Y-yes!" he gasped out.

Souji's hands sneaked under Yosuke's pajama top and rubbed his belly a little before pulling the top up some to get the fabric out of his way. Souji then bent to kiss his exposed belly.

Yosuke's body trembled involuntarily. "What the hell are you doing, partner?"

Souji laughed. "Trying to be seductive!"

"It tickles!"

Souji changed tactics—and started licking him instead, right around his belly button.

Yosuke started giggling and batted at him with his arms and told him to stop. 

"It'd be a lot easier if you took the top off," Souji told him. "I'm sure I could find a place that isn't ticklish."

Yosuke protested and pushed his top back down over his stomach. Souji clicked his tongue in disappointment and began to caress Yosuke's chest through the fabric. He traced the big 'J' logo and then worked his way up until he ran out of pajamas. Then he pressed his mouth against Yosuke's neck where it joined his shoulder and sucked the sensitive skin there. Yosuke moaned and his legs kicked out from the unusual, but highly exciting, sensation.

About then it occurred to Yosuke that he could do something to Souji in return. While Souji continued licking and kissing and sucking his neck, he scratched Souji's back, clawing at the fabric of his pajama top. Souji murmured and began to kiss him on the lips. 

Yosuke felt a jolt run through him as Souji ground his own erection into Yosuke's crotch. Souji did it again and again, and it wasn't a feeling Yosuke could get used to; every touch seemed to make him want to moan more than the last. 

Souji stopped kissing him just to pant for breath, and his breath somehow felt cool against Yosuke's probably very flushed face. Yosuke took in the sight of his partner in the muted light, hair disheveled due to Yosuke running his fingers through it, eyes hazy, barely open, mouth wide open and pressing back down onto his own mouth.

Souji began to thrust against him faster, and it felt like electricity was running through his body, like his damned Persona was getting in on this. Yosuke arched and whimpered and tried to tell Souji how good it felt and to keep going but words seemed to escape him. It was also hard to speak with Souji's mouth on his, anyway. He tried to thrust back, too, but the soft mattress made him unable to do much of anything except encourage his friend with his hands on his back.

Then Souji gave one last thrust and shuddered, soaking his pajama bottoms with a long garbled moan, and the sudden warm wetness felt through his own thin pajamas made Yosuke release with a loud cry.

Souji collapsed on top of him and laid there, panting, for some time before he finally pulled himself off of Yosuke and then off of the bed. Yosuke, basking in the post-release, didn't really pay attention to what his partner was doing, but a little while later a towel was thrown at him and landed on his head. He used it to clean up his pajamas as best he could, which wasn't very well, but it would have to do.

"It's a good thing this is our last night," Yosuke muttered. "We both ruined our pajamas."

"We could buy another set in the lobby," Souji said. "And are you sure you wouldn't want to stay here another night?" 

"M-maybe," Yosuke admitted.

Souji rejoined Yosuke in sitting on the bed, but he kept some distance away as if he was shy all of a sudden.

Yosuke blushed and looked away, focusing his eyes on the wicker chair just for something to look at. "I guess umm..." he began, but couldn't think of how to continue.

"It's too bad we're going to forget about this in the morning," Souji said mournfully. "Being drunk and all."

"Dumbass!" Yosuke shot him a sharp look. "We're not going to forget! We're not drunk."

There was a moment of thoughtful silence. Then, "Are you sure about that...?" Souji was looking down at his hands, fidgeting with his fingernails.

Yosuke narrowed his eyes, only to open them wide as he realized that Souji knew they weren't drunk. Souji was giving him an out, an opportunity to forget what they'd just done if he wanted to.

He swiftly crossed the short distance between them on the bed, put his arms around Souji and moved his face towards his until their foreheads touched. "Dude, we are not going to forget. All right?"

Souji's face softened, and he kissed Yosuke's upper lip. "Yeah..."

Yosuke pushed Souji gently down onto the bed until he was reclining. "Now let's get to sleep," he said with a sigh.

Souji pulled him down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Yosuke relaxed in his partner's embrace. Souji's steady breathing and the feel of his heartbeat put Yosuke to sleep within minutes. It was the most restful sleep he'd had in a long time.

And when they woke up in the morning, neither of them forgot.


End file.
